


Let's go back to the start

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag this tbh, M/M, Post-Break Up, a possible ending to season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an idea of how season 6 could end. Since we know Noel isn't coming back for that season, I tried to imagine how they could reintroduce Mickey's characters in 6X12.<br/>I'm probably in denial, season 7 with Mickey being in it is just something I want but I don't know, it made me feel better to write this. </p><p>I just can't give up on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go back to the start

Ian could barely hear his own thoughts in the chaos surrounding him; he didn’t care though because his siblings were there, sitting around the table, shouting and eating and cursing. 

Just like old times. 

Ian glanced up at Fiona, who was trying to discreetly get rid of her wedding ring  above the sink with soap and he could see relief on her face. He was so proud of her for leaving Gus and avoiding Sean. 

He was proud of Lip too; the teacher/student thing ended a couple days ago and Ian could tell Lip was in pain but he would be okay eventually. He might have been in love with Helene, but their relationship taught Lip something important; you can’t treat people like tools and ignore karma. What he was feeling right now was probably the universe payback for how he treated Karen, Mandy and Amanda...

Carl was showing his ninja stars to Liam who seemed fascinated but one glare at them and the boys quickly straightened up and got their attention to the diner Fiona had spent hours cooking. they were going to be fine, both of them. 

Debbie was not doing well right now, Ian knew that but he also knew that after Derek broke up with her, her whole world shattered in pieces and being pregnant was not what she wanted. Her therapist encouraged her to apologize to Matty and even if it was one of the hardest thing she ever done, the weight on her shoulder was a little bit easier to carry. Eventually, after the abortion and the pain and the bad decisions, she would find a way to get better. Ian could feel it. He will see to that no matter what. 

Ian was overwhelmed but also totally engrossed with the picture in fron of him; Gallaghers united, taking care of each other, providing comfort under different forms... But that was them and Ian knew things were about to get better. 

A loud knock of the door brought back his mind to reality and since nobody seemed to notice, he stood up and opened the door, ending face to face with Mandy. Her eyes were puffy and red but she was as beautiful as Ian remembered her. She was still blond and she was wearing a tight black dress that made her look older than she really was; the outfit was really formal, Ian realized. 

“Hey Ian” she finally said and Ian didn’t answer but took her in his arms, holding her tight against him. Mandy buried her face in the crook of his neck and Ian felt like she never left; Mandy would always be his best friend no matter what  and he would always love her. 

When they let go of each other, Ian turned around and he was suddenly aware of the silence; the Gallaghers sibling were watching them intensely, probably waiting for one of them to say something. When Mandy pulled on Ian’s sleeve while her gaze was fixed on Lip and Lip’s on her, Ian took a step forward and closed the door behind them. He took Mandy’s hand in his and went down the few steps of the porch so the siblings couldn’t spy on them; Ian knew they wouldn’t but still, he felt more comfortable a few steps away from them. 

Mandy and Ian stayed silent for a while, Ian rubbing small circles on Mandy’s hand with his thumb and Mandy smiling at him, watching him with so much love that Ian’s heart could have exploded from it. 

“You okay?” she finally asked, tightening her grip on Ian’s hand. 

“I am. I’ll get there anyway, don’t worry about me.” He said with a small smile. 

Mandy tried to return it but Ian could sense she was tense; she kept biting her lower lip, a tic that seemed to run in the family...

“What are you doing here? You’re coming back?” Ian asked, his tone full of hope. 

Mandy shook her head and sighed before crossing her arms against her chest. 

“My father’s dead, Ian. We got called two days ago by the city so we could take care of the formalities, you know. All of my fucking brothers are in jail except for Iggy and the fucker literally disappeared. So it’s up to us.”

Ian wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth; Terry was dead? If all the brothers are in jail, then who is “we”? 

“We’re selling the house to a couple of lesbians down the street. Apparently, they want to make this neighbourhood a better place so... Besides, they offered a shit ton of money and we could use that.” Mandy said, eyes fixed on the ground. 

“Why have you been crying?” Ian asked in a croaked voice, finally managing to articulate a coherent thought. 

“It doesn’t matter, don’t worry.” she said her eyes still not on him. 

“I’m sorry about your father.” He said in a whisper. He didn’t mean that, not for a second and honestly if Mandy didn’t seem so affected by god knows what right now, he would probably be dancing. She finally looked up and her expression was hard, her eyes were sending so much hate that Ian took a step back.

“Don’t be fucking stupid, Ian. I’m not sad about my piece of shit father. The man was a fucking psycho and we only went to the funeral to spit on his grave!”

Ian caught on the “we” again and right before he could say something, he noticed the black car parked across the street. It wasn’t there this morning when he went to run. He swallowed hard and kept fixing it, trying to see who was in there even if he already knew; it’s like he could feel him after all these months, he could still taste him on his lips. He clenched his fists and managed to hold his tears, but Mandy suddenly hugging him wasn’t helping. 

“We have to go now.” She whispered in her ear. Ian tightened his grip on her, not willing to let her go and Mandy gave in. She let the tears fall against his chest and sniffled a few times before letting go of him.  Ian took her hands in his and finally asked the question tugged at his lips since the first “we”. 

“Who’s here with you, Mands? Who did you come back with?” 

Mandy sighed and turned away to look at the car Ian spotted few minutes ago. 

He didn’t notice that during the moment he and Mandy were hugging, Mickey got out of the car; he was leaning against it, a cigarette between his lips and his jaw taut. He was wearing a black suit and a dark grey tie, his hair were slicked back, longer on the top of his head but short on the sides. His blues eyes were piercing holes in Ian’s body and Ian’s skin was on fire just from that. 

“We’re staying until Monday.” Mandy said as she brought back her attention on Ian. Maybe we could do something before then.” She said with a weak smile. 

Monday. Five days until they were gone again, until he was gone again. Ian nodded to Mandy and brought both of her hands to his mouth so he could press kisses on them; Mandy let him do it and if her eyes were teary right now, no one but Ian had to know that. 

“Call me.” he said as he let go of her hands; he watched her as she went back to the car and from the moment he couldn’t see her anymore, he brought his attention back to Mickey. He was still standing there, staring at Ian with so much intensity Ian had the feeling he was trying to read his mind. Maybe he could after all. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, **I’m so sorry** , I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,I love you, I love you_

Ian repeated to himself, hoping that Mickey could hear it somehow. 

Mickey eventually threw away the butt of his cigarette and ran a hand through his hair, sighing so deeply that even across the street, Ian could almost hear it. he went inside the car and turned on the engine before driving away from the Gallagher’s house, from Ian, probably from the pain too. 

**5 fucking days, that’s all Ian got. 5 days to make things right.**

**Author's Note:**

> Come and Say hello : goddamit-mir.tumblr.com


End file.
